Aki's Unhappy Macaroni
by Elouise Victoria
Summary: Yusei figured out what Victoria told him...Aki is his girlfriend! Well, Yusei's boring, Jack's mean, but Aki? A total hothead! How will things go? Will Yusei and Aki finally start dating? Let's go with El and Jamie to find out! T for lovey dovey scenes.


Aki's Unhappy Macaroni

By: Jamie Evans and (blah blah blah) El

El: Hey! You cut out my name!

Jamie: Sorry, but its way to long!

El: Meaner…

Jamie: Anyway, the riddle is solved. Yusei's girlfriend is Akiza Izayoi.

El: Hehehe…funny last name…

Jamie: Yeah it is…Izayoi Izayoi Izayoi…Hehehe! Anyway, enjoy!

~*~

Aki was just reading a wonderful book, when there was a loud banging at her door. Aki sighed, put down her book and went to the door. She opened it to see an anxious Yusei at her door. Before she could say anything, he ran into her house and slammed the door, locking it.

"Yusei!" Aki said, angrily, "What are you—?!"

"There's no time!" Yusei said, as he started locking the windows. "Go lock yourself up! I'll be there in a minute! They'll be—!"

"They'll be coming around the mountain when they come!"

Aki and Yusei turned around to see the duo he had been dreading to see. El had hooked arms with Jamie and they were twirling around, singing and laughing with Clappy clapping the beat.

"They'll be coming around the mountain when they come! They'll be coming around the mountain, they'll be coming around the mountain, and they'll be—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?!" Aki screamed at the top of her lungs. The duo stopped and El pouted.

"Aww…you're stupid. That's not how the song goes…" she grumbled.

Jamie stared at her, in shock.

"El! You're normally the stupid one! That's why you have Clappy!"

El smiled and looked over at Aki, who was fuming in anger.

"Hi-hi!" El said, "My name is Elouise Jocilinda Pollyanna Theodora Clementine Victory. But, you can call me El. And this is Clappy! He's my brain." She stared at her, so that Aki went from angry, to freaked out.

"And," Jamie said, "I'm Jamie! Pleased to meet you!" She turned to Yusei, and smiled, slyly. "Yusei, you sly dog. You finally figured out the riddle. Your girlfriend is Aki. Hehehe…She's a Signer, smart, and is hot too! Perfect choice."

Aki glared at Yusei and Yusei blushed and stammered, "N-no! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends! And, I just guessed about the riddle."

"It doesn't matter now," El said. "What matters now is that you get annoyed and cook us dinner. Now," she turned to Jamie. She nodded. El turned back to the couple. "We even put choreography into it. So, enjoy. Actually, don't. That's the whole point."

They got into a straight line and bobbed their heads to an unknown beat. They smiled and began:

"Yusei went to Aki's house" They joined arms to make a house. "While riding on a pony" They held an imaginary reign and bobbed up and down, like riding on a horse. "Put a ring upon her finger" held out their hands. "And then made macaroni!" They stirred a pot. Then, they hooked arms, and spun around as the couple turned red, from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Yusei Fudo, keep it up! Yusei Fudo Dandy! Yusei Fudo, do it now, and then it shall rain candy!" They stopped, turned to them, and bowed.

Then, they started cheering to themselves as Aki's temper boiled up and Yusei's face, still red, went back to its cardboard like personality.

"So," Yusei said, calmly, "You want me to p-propose to Aki, and then make macaroni?"

El looked over to him and giggled.

"No, silly!" She said, "Just the macaroni part! We don't want you to propose now! That wouldn't be romantic, proposing in her house, with two crazy girls cheering on the sidelines. We'd make you propose in a beautiful garden of roses, in the full moon, the red star watching you two as you kneel down in front of her, proclaim your love for her, and ask the question of a lifetime. Then, she'll answer yes and she'll jump into your arms and kiss in the beautiful moonlight." Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffled at the thought, Jamie also crying and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Even Clappy was applauding and sniffling.

"Yeah, Clappy. *sniff* Then, you'll watch as she comes down the aisle covered in rose petals, wearing a beautiful white dress and veil, holding the bouquet and you'll both say the vows and kiss as your friends and family applaud. Then, Ruka, your flower girl, would catch the rose bouquet as you eat the cake and celebrate. The, you'll carry her in your arms to the carriage as Jack pats you on the back, saying 'Good work.' And, you'll live your lives happily ever after. The End. Or, as I should say, The Beginning."

Jamie and Clappy applauded, crying their eyes out, as El sniffled and dabbed her eyes with her tissue. Yusei, however, blushed furiously, and Aki was about to explode. And, she did.

"HOW DARE YOU POOF INTO MY HOUSE TO MAKE ACCUSATIONS ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE AND TO ORDER ME TO MAKE YOU CHEESY NOODLES!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as her hairclip fell out.

The room's furniture and such began to spin around the room and flames sparked out of nowhere. Yusei ducked for cover and Jamie sighed. El frowned and twirled her finger as Jamie snapped hers and the room began to return to normal and Aki's hairclip was placed back in her hair. Aki's eyes widened in surprise and El and Jamie put their hands on their hips.

"And," they said in unison, "If you try that again, you'll end up with a black eye and a hair full of spaghetti." They nodded twice. Then, they smiled and repeated the song and dance. Yusei sighed and plopped himself on the couch, watching the show.

"Stop," Aki said, calmly.

"No," the girls said and continued the song.

"Please?"

"No."

"NOW!"

"NO!"

Aki groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll make macaroni."

They stopped. "YAY!" They cheered. After Aki cooked the food, the girls and Clappy ate it eagerly. Then, El smirked and looked over to Yusei.

"Yusei," El said, "would you like me to sing_ your_ song?"

Yusei's face went pale.

El smirked and so did Jamie. "Well, you found us annoying last time. How about we add another friend to make this a trio. Aki?" She turned to Aki, smiling. "Would you like to get revenge?"

Aki smirked, evilly, "Gladly."

El and Jamie whispered in Aki's ears, and Aki visibly held in a laugh. Then, they looked at Yusei evilly.

"No, Aki, be more mature!" Yusei begged.

"Yusei, I say, we all say! Ice cream ice cream, hip hip hooray!"

"NOOOO!" Yusei yelled at the top of his lungs.

The trio sang it over and over again, making Yusei beg for mercy. Aki was laughing so much, that when she drank some water, she started to choke on it. She held her throat and fell on the ground. The girls, having finished their food, looked over at Yusei for help.

"Yusei!" They screamed in unison, "You have to do CPR! Hurry!"

"What?!" he asked.

"NOW! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER!"

Yusei looked at Aki, Drowning in her own lungs, and sighed. He held her up, tilted her head back, and blew into her mouth. El and Jamie giggled, and summoned their powers to poof out the water, so that he would be kissing her. Aki opened her eyes to see Yusei's sapphire ones. They paused for a moment, and then continued the kiss. El looked over at them and sighed. Jamie looked over at her.

"Aah," El said, dreamily, "Now, Yusei shall date Aki, Clappy will continue to see that chipmunk, Loanne, and I…don't have one yet. Huh. Oh well, I'll make up my own."

"Yeah…Aw man! I have to create my own boyfriend!"

They watched those two make out more, then Jamie turned to El, bored.

"This is boring," she groaned.

"Yup. Let's go," El said, and she poofed themselves out of there. Yusei stopped kissing Aki and sighed in relief.

"Now they'll never try and do that again," he sighed.

Aki looked away, sadly.

"So, we won't really go out?" she asked.

Yusei looked at her and chuckled.

"No, we can still go out."

They smiled at one another and kissed once more.

~*~

Jamie: Wow, this had a lot of kissing.

El: Yup. So, you wanna give some random cat a swirly?

Jamie: *shrugs* Okay. Sure.

Fin.


End file.
